


Life is for living

by capeofstorm



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Pathology (2008)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire meets a familiar looking stranger at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is for living

He promised himself that Gallo was the last one. Without him, killing wouldn’t be thrilling anyway. There would be nobody else to take it apart, nobody else trying to think like him and see how he did it; there would be nobody who would try to best him at their game. Killing for the sake of killing would make him like every other murderer. But he wasn’t like them, they killed because they had to – he killed because he knew he could get away with it.

It’s been five years since Gwen died and that promised place in Stamford slipped out of his grasp. He let it go and watched as his ambitions leaked through his numb fingers.

Sometimes the urge to take a life was too much for him. He’d find a willing woman then and start an affair. Discovering what his lovers liked, how they worked usually took the edge off the craving but it never lasted long. He’d break up with them and go back to his place. He’d struggle, pace his flat back and forth, muttering to himself and running his hands through his hair. After that, he always ended up here, in the bar. It felt almost like during his residency times, only he wasn’t surrounded by his friends. He sat there, sipping the beer away and trying to fight his own demons, just one of many anonymous bodies seeking refuge from memories and thoughts.

He raised the glass to his lips and took a swig. The beer tasted bitter on his tongue and he chuckled. Gwen never liked beer and refused to kiss him when she knew he had some.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

He turned to his left, a retort hot and ready on his lips when he caught a glimpse of _her_. Gorgeous blonde tresses, tanned skin, mischievous dimpled smile and her green eyes. He sucked in a startled breath when their eyes connected. He never believed when people said eyes were the windows to the soul – he’d be caught three times over if that was right, if people could know what kind of monster he was – but her eyes clearly hinted at sorrow and fear and maybe a little bit of hope, like a little girl on Christmas morning, waiting to open her gifts but unsure if she will get what she dreamed about. She both intrigued and scared him, something he hadn’t felt in quite a while. He licked his lips and gestured to the seat beside him.

“Be my guest.”

Her smile brightened as she hoisted herself on the barstool on his right. She motioned for the bartender with her hand.

“One scotch and,” she looked inquiringly at him.

“Beer is fine,” he replied gruffly.

She fished some money from her jeans pocket and slid in on the counter to the bartender. She turned her head towards him, her eyes taking him in with something akin to wonder.

“Are you even old enough to be here?”

He didn’t mean to let it slip, he really didn’t. His mouth and brain didn’t seem to function properly around her. He was half afraid and half hoping she’d huff and stalk away, angry at him, but she surprised him with a chuckle and shake of her head.

“I’m twenty three. Wanna see my ID?”

She raised an eyebrow as she asked him, bringing her glass of scotch to her lips and taking a gulp. She closed her eyes as it burned own her throat and licked her lips, sighing. He suddenly found her mouth very fascinating. Fuck, that little vixen was trying to seduce him and she was succeeding.

“Why don’t we just skip that part?”

He was sure she’d back off by now, that she knew what was good for her or that maybe he insulted her. He was in two minds about her, something telling him to take her home and fuck her thoroughly and other something telling him to leave her the hell alone. He stared at her with an impassive face, waiting for her decision. She smirked a little and drank the last drop of her scotch, putting the glass down with a clink.

“Your place or mine?”

He couldn’t bite back the smile that blossomed on his lips. She wasn’t what he expected.

*

He had her backed up against the wall next to his door but suddenly finding the key was proving very difficult. It was, probably, due to her hands roaming all over his body, her plump lips kissing him and her teeth nibbling on his neck. He moaned and pushed against her, his body trapping hers.

“Give me a sec, need to find the key,” he panted out, his tongue licking her ear.

Her hands slipped around his back to squeeze his ass, her fingers digging into his flesh, and back to the front. She dipped her hands into his pockets and fished his keys with a promising smile. He took it from her, opening the door in haste and pulling her inside his apartment. He closed the door and slammed her against it, his body quickly covering hers.

He couldn’t get enough of her. She was so warm and soft under his hands. He pushed his fingers under her top and gripped at her skin. She threw her head back, her breathing becoming faster and faster. His lips mapped her neck, teeth marring the skin and he smiled in satisfaction at the thought of the marks he was leaving behind. If this was a one off time, she’d still remember him after a few days.

It seemed she grew impatient as she shoved at his shoulders, her eyes big and bright and full of arousal.

“Your bedroom. Or couch. I don’t care as long as you’re naked,” she demanded bossily and moved around him, taking her top off and throwing it near the door. Her hips swayed as she moved through his apartment, her hands unbuttoning the fly of her jeans. She looked over her shoulder.

“Coming?”

*

He lay on the bed, stroking her damp hair as she played with his fingers. She really wasn’t what he expected. She looked like a screamer but in reality she was very quiet in her love making. She gasped and moaned quietly; as if afraid he’d go away if she was too loud, reacting to each and every stroke of his fingers or tongue. She was sensual and incredibly sexy in her silence, with her head thrown back, golden tresses sprayed over his crimson pillow. She mapped his body with her fingers and mouth as if he was the greatest gift from god, as if she had to commit it to her memory to survive. He expected them to fuck roughly and quickly, maybe a few times but somewhere in the middle they changed the pace, slowed down and took their time.

Needless to say, it was years since he made love to a woman. Five years, to be exact.

She sighed and let go of his fingers. He stopped playing with her hair and looked at her inquiringly as she raised herself over him.

“I have to go.”

He nodded, pulling her down for one more kiss, his lips caressing hers.

“I know. Will I see you again?”

She pulled away from him a bit, resting her forehead against his. She bit her lip and smiled.

“Under one condition.”

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. She giggled, his movement tickling her skin.

“You tell me your name.”

He laughed, full belly laugh that made him quite a sight to her eyes. The sheet fell down onto his hips as he raised himself.

“I’m Ted Grey. You know my address already, so feel free to surprise me whenever.”

She got up from the bed, the sheet falling back and revealing her tanned body. He took her in, his eyes appreciating what he was seeing.

“I’m Claire Bennet and it’s been a pleasure,” she said as she pulled her jeans on, foregoing her panties she couldn’t find.

“Oh, I think it’s been a pleasure for us both,” he said as he got up, moving quickly to draw her body against his. “You sure I can’t make you stay?”

She moved into his hand as it caressed her belly but shook her head no.

“I’ve got to work in a few hours.”

“Well, then. I’ll see you around.”

She pulled her bra and shirt on and turned to face him.

“Oh, you can bet on that, Mr. Grey.”

“Doctor Grey, actually,” he replied with a smirk.

She laughed at him, her hand on the door handle.

“Sleep well,” was all she said as the door closed behind her.

He wouldn’t mind getting to know her, definitely. He couldn’t wait to have her beneath him again, to see the marks he left on her skin and make new ones. Claire Bennet was an interesting woman, someone who could make the cravings go away for a long while, he thought.

*

“Jesus, Claire, where have you been?”

She was greeted with the worried faces of Peter and Matt, who seemingly stayed up in her apartment, waiting for her. Good one. It was them who insisted she needed to get out more and that’s what she did. She still remembered how Peter ranted at her for ‘holing herself up with two old men’ and asking what did she think when the only people she had contact with were her uncle and his friends. She needed to go out more, Matt told her, meet people her age and have fun, have a relationship.

She rolled her eyes, threw her keys on the table and moved towards her bedroom.

“I was out, Peter. As a normal twenty three year old, remember? You told me I should try it. And you know what? You were right, I enjoyed it thoroughly,” she replied with a mischievous smile, her mind flashing images of Ted as he kissed her body, leaving marks that disappeared in seconds, though he didn’t seem to notice, too preoccupied with her body.

She heard Matt take in a startled breath, his face pale. She laughed and shook her head.

“His name is Ted. I think we’re going to be really good friends.”

With that she left them in the living room, Peter shooting inquiring looks at Matt who wasn’t able to answer. Oh, how he wished he didn’t see what she thought about.


End file.
